Not so poor unfortunate souls
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Parodiando a Lille Havfrue, L es un sireno que ama las cosas dulces—los postres—de los humanos. Light es el príncipe y definitivamente necesitaba compañía, ¿pero quién dijo que esto era para sentir pena por ellos?"(A/S 2016. Foro Anteiku)(Regalo para Nat GMW)


**Disclaimer:** Death Note y Lille Havfrue/The Little Mermaid(La Sirenita) son propiedad de… ah, bueno. Sé que "Lille Havfrue" no le pertenece a Hans Christian… Oersted, éste tipo sólo sabía de electromagnetismo, sino a Hans Christian Andersen. No me sé el nombre del(a) mangaka de DN, pero sepan que no le pertenece a ninguno de los anteriormente mencionados, ni siquiera a mí.

Este fic participa en el intercambio "Amigo Secreto 2016" del foro Anteiku, y es regalo para Nat GMW.

 **Nat GMW:** Espero que esto haya alcanzado tus expectativas. Nunca vi oficialmente a la serie, aunque conozco lo suficiente como para atreverme a escribir de esto. Lamento si las escenas están algo raras, hace milenios vi la película. ¡Disfrútalo!

 **Advertencia Justa:** Humor a lo gay, yo sin una beta que me cuide los dedazos, escrito mientras me encontraba en un _writer block_ , lo normal. También perdón por los "Verbó-se"(sólo hay uno, realmente) que encuentren, me gustan las reglas ortográficas antiguas (al menos las que puedo lidiar, no pondré v en todas las palabras qve llevaran la u en la actvalidad).

 **Notas:** Para adaptarlo un poco a todo, decidí hacer dos príncipes: uno es Light y otro es Kira, el heredero. Espero esto no les incomode. También decidí adaptar mi humor a algunas escenas, así como borrar y decidir cambiar el final… porque debía dar risa.

* * *

 **Almas no tan en desgracia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L no era un sireno cualquiera. Era el hijo del rey del océano, menor de 7. Carajo. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su padre al engendrar tantos? ¿No se le ocurriría pensar qué pasaría, no sé, cuando a estos se les diera por pelearse por el trono, cuando éste diera el ranazo? Había escuchado que eso fue lo que hicieron los herederos de un tal Vladimiro el Terrible… ¿o era el Buen Samaritano?

…Bueno, ese no era el punto a entablar conversación. Estaba platicando con un pez. Porque aparentemente el ser mitad pez, mitad humano le posibilitaba eso y más. Qué flojera ser él.

L se escondía de su padre, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa tarde. Eso se dijo. Estaba entablando conversación con el marisco anteriormente nombrado mientras buscaban en un barco hundido por cosas que fueran de su interés. Y con cosas de su interés se refería a artefactos humanos. Más específicamente, aquellos azucarados.

Al ser una criatura de agua salada (¿o agua dulce? No lo tenía muy especificado) muy pocas cosas crecían dentro de su ciudad. Muy pocas cosas que no fueran alga. Y eso era desesperante. No había más que la desabrida alga.

Bueno, estaba en ese barco. Discutió un poco con el pez. No era la gran cosa. Había encontrado tres cajas con algo titulado Chocolate, dulces confitados y goma de mascar. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se encontró con un… ¡Tiburón!

— ¡Corr-digo… nada! —le dijo al pez a su lado entre burbujas y cosas sin sentido de los humanos. Cuerdas, telares… enormes trozos de algo… los barcos eran construcciones que le llenaban de intriga, tanto los… ejem, ¡corre! (¡nada!)

.

El príncipe Light se sentía aburrido sólo estando con su flauta. Max no le era de mucha ayuda, cada que le lanzaba el trozo de rama se lo traía en menos de lo que podía decidirse si tocar la Marcha Turca de Beethoven (síp, no hablamos de Mozart aquí, aparentemente) o Voces del Vals de Primavera de Johann Strauss II cuando el perro ya le había traído la madera babeada. Se resignaba a no tocar nada por lo que le lanzaba nuevamente el palo al Viejo Pastor Inglés para que este fuera a recogerlo de nuevo.

Ser el hermano menor del heredero definitivamente era una paja. Es decir, tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero generalmente las personas le preferían a él que a… él. Sí bueno, aunque era todo un príncipe encantador y todas esas cosas, se podía decir que preferían a su hermano sólo por el hecho de ser el heredero.

—Em… ¿Príncipe Light? —dijo repentinamente llegando a él uno de los consejeros de su padre—. Se… ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, no dándole demasiadas vueltas a los otros. Ni siquiera cuando llevado por la emoción, Max había empujado al otro al suelo. Ni siquiera cuando este le suplicaba muy sutilmente que le salvara de las babotas que el peludo expedía.

Eso se merecía por haber terminado con su tranquilidad.

.

—Esta no es la primera vez que te digo esto, L, y ya no encuentro formas de reprenderte y que sean realmente acatadas. ¿Qué necesito para que dejes tu manía por eso?

¿Su padre le regañaba por ir a pasear un poco por el mar? No realmente. ¿Le regañaba por andar hablando con criaturas no marinas? En parte. ¿Entonces qué era?

La respuesta yacía en sus labios, entrando y saliendo, siendo saboreada y finalmente masticada.

—Me gusta el sabor de lo dulce —se encogió de hombros, y comenzaba a disponerse a alejarse nadando cuando su padre le tomó del brazo.

—Eso no es el problema, L —le volvió insistir su padre, quien comenzaba a lanzar… rayos de los ojos, los cuales parecían no hacerle ni cosquillas al joven sireno—. Aquí, el punto es que arriesgas tu vida, ya viste lo peligroso que fue el que te acercaras a… —L, a esas alturas, se había limitado a rodar los ojos y decidirse mejor por alejarse nadando, aprovechando que el rey de los siete océanos había comenzado con un rollo muy guay de lo peligroso que era el andar en territorios inhóspitos (como los que habitaban tiburones, por ejemplo), y que generalmente evadían sirenos, precisamente por la misma razón que lo que recientemente le había ocurrido.

Estuvo en su "escondite" durante unas cuantas horas. Al ser el principal de esta historia, se puso a cantar una canción—muuuuuy pero muuuuuy romántica, cabe destacar—y después de eso notó la presencia del metomentodo que su padre había enviado y se puso a discutir con él. No es como que sucediera muy a menudo que lo interrumpían y hurgaban en su colección de dulces—er… artefactos humanos—mientras cantaba una canción. ¿Es que no veía que estaba concentrado?

—Su padre está preocupado por usted, joven prínci… —como le hizo con el rey de los siete mares, se alejó nadando, aunque en vez de irse a alguna parte más profunda de su escondite, se dirigió a la superficie, la cual acababa de ser tapada por algo… ovalado.

Llegó a la superficie y se enteró que era nada más ni nada menos que un barco. Estuvo un rato espiándoles, viéndolos disfrutar de su fiesta y también—para qué mentir—le dio un par de ojeadas al pastel que había ubicado en una mesa enorme. Estuvo disfrutando unos minutos del ritmo de la música, escuchando sin escuchar los sermones del crusta-consejero de su padre, y finalmente, sintió como un perro se acercaba a él. Todo iba bien, hasta que comenzó a atraer sospechas que éste pasase el tiempo lamiéndole la cara a… el mar.

Pudo sobrevivir unos cuantos minutos más. Anunciaron el regalo de cumpleaños del príncipe heredero (porque, ciertamente, el otro, por no ser el próximo rey, no obtendría nada… al menos en lo que a ostentosidad se refería): Una estatua. Pero no de cualquier material, era de un… material muy… ¿extravagante? No le importaba, a final de cuentas.

Estuvo observando durante unos cuantos minutos más, cuando una lámpara cayéndose comenzó un incendio. Hmmm. ¿Y si se quedaba sólo para saber lo que era la sensación de quemarse, cómo le sentaría?

Todos los del barco habían logrado evacuar, afortunadamente. Excepto el tonto del príncipe que no era Kira. Aparentemente, el perro que le seguía a todas partes, había quedóse en el barco y se encontraba atrapado. Como sea, salvó al perro, pero no sabía nadar. Bueno, quizá y sí sabía nadar, pero el punto es que no había logrado llegar al bote de rescate que su consejero guiaba, dándole a L ganas de reír al recordar la película que había visto hacía varios años (no pregunten cómo llega la señal al fondo del mar, sólo llega) con su padre donde uno de los protagonistas se muere por hipotermia y demás.

Como sea, se estaba ahogando, y L decidió que ya había demasiada basura humana en el mar como para aparte dejar un cadáver ahí. Así que cuando estuvo con suficiente agua en los pulmones como para no despertarlo, decidió llevarlo a la superficie y supervisar que seguía con vida, ya que si resultaba muerto y alguien lo encontraba, seguramente lo tirarían al mar, que era donde L no quería que parara, ya que esto haría que todo su esfuerzo fuera vano.

.

L llegó a su coral muy exhausto. Decidió que podría quedarse dormido durante toda una eternidad, y eso le sentaría de maravilla. Para su mala fortuna, estaba su amigo pez que le informaba que había encontrado algo dentro de su "escondite" que le fascinaría. L estaba cansado, tenía la garganta reseca de tanto estar vigilando al tal príncipe y lo que menos quería era salirse de su cama. El pez le dijo que era importante. Soltó un par de palabrotas por lo bajini y decidió, contra su mejor opinión, seguirle.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al escondite, y el pez—de alguna forma—le tapaba los ojos con las altas. L rodó los ojos y después de ya varios minutos de hartarse, decidió remover de sus cuencas a las "manos" del pez, sólo para sorprenderse.

— ¿Esto es…?

—Síp.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Bueno, debido a que el barco se hundió, decidí que sería una buena idea traerlo. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Es lo mejor que podría haber encontrado en todo el océano!

Frente a los ojos de L, no había ninguna estatua como el guionista nos dijo que debía aparecer. En su lugar, un pastel de 7 capas de colores dispares aparecía en su lugar. El guionista nos asesinará por esto, aunque ya cambiamos desde el inicio de la historia el hecho de que el príncipe y L se enamorarían so… un par de cambios más no harán daño.

Como sea, estaba el pastel, L, como niño frente a su regalo de navidad, estaba dando… piruetas alrededor de este y decía cosas sin sentido. Estuvo así durante unos cuantos hasta que mientras se alejaba un poco para observar mejor a su nuevo tesoro chocó con algo… o alguien, más bien.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es todo este escándalo? —y L supo que no tenía escapatoria—. L, explícame, ¿qué significa esto?

—Bueno…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí todas estas cosas de humanos? —L siguió sin responderle—. Tienes un minuto para darme un argumento convincente o caso contrario destruiré todo.

— ¡Pero papá-

—Sabes —le interrumpió— que soy capaz de hacerlo.

L siguió sin decir nada.

—Los humanos son peligrosos, y tú aquí estás comiéndote todas estas… tonterías que ellos hacen, ¿tienes idea de los ingredientes que conllevan hacer la mitad de los postres que a sus… _niños_ , tanto les encanta consumir? —L rodó los ojos, ahí iba su padre con el mismo rollo de siempre: Que no era correcto pensar bien de los humanos, que eran unos asesinos descorazonados, que ellos le asesinarían apenas le vieran, que ellos bla, bla, bla. L observó a las enormes cantidades de golosinas a su alrededor y se preguntó cómo carajos se conservaban bajo el agua, y cómo no se llenaban de algas, cielos.

Entre tanto embrollo tenía su padre con los humanos que comenzó nuevamente a despotricar sobre sus alimentos. Que ellos comían peces, desde la boca hasta los huesos—lo cual a L le parecía increíblemente incómodo—y de aletas a ojos. L dejó de escucharle nuevamente, o al menos eso quiso hacer, hasta que su padre golpeó lo que más le importaba: El pastel.

L se alejó de él y no volvió a aparecer hasta que su padre supo que estaba enojado con él y salió de la cueva, sintiéndose como la peor basura en el océano. L, aún enojado con su padre, decidió hacer algo que en su "sano juicio" no habría hecho, pero que después de las palabras de su padre se sentía más que motivado a hacerlo: Ir con la bruja del mar.

Aunque se sentía un poco intimidado por la decoración exterior, se encontró con que la mujer era realmente encantadora, y que había aceptado complacientemente a cumplirle su deseo.

—Sólo podría transformarte en humano por 3 días, y a pesar de eso todavía tendrías que pagar el precio.

—No me importa. Pagaré lo que sea necesario.

La dama había sonreído, y L sentía que casi la tenía en sus manos. —Bueno, hay una posibilidad de que el hechizo logre que te transformes en humano hasta que tu existencia termine, pero hay un precio muy, muy alto para eso.

A este punto, L ya sabía que tendría que darle su voz. Igual, no le importaba dársela.

—Realmente no es mucho lo que te pido, verás, lo que quiero es: Tu gusto.

— ¡¿Mi gusto?!

—Así es. Comerás, pero no saborearás. Es un pequeño precio a pagar, ¿no te parece?

L se sentía estafado. Muy estafado, pero si había una posibilidad de ser humano durante, aunque fuera, limitado tiempo, lo haría.

— ¿Y cuál es la manera en la que podría, em, recuperar mi gusto y quedarme como humano por "siempre"?

—Tendrás que hacer que el príncipe se enamore de ti. Es decir, que te dé un beso.

—Me está diciendo, ¿qué podría transformarme en "rey" del palacio?

—Claro que no. Yo me refería al príncipe, no al heredero.

Si L se sentía estafado con lo del gusto, ahora no podía estar más estafado. —Aunque, no cree que si ya estoy intentando seducir a alguien de la realeza, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo con el heredero porque, pues, me dará un buen rango y todas esas cosas?

—Claro que no. El heredero tiene que dar, como su título lo indica, herederos. En cambio, el príncipe Light no tiene esa clase de obligación, así que puede ser lo que quiera y nadie le reclamará.

.

Light iba por su decimocuarta caminata por la costa desde su fiesta de cumpleaños. Estaba lanzándole ocasionalmente un palo a Max para que fuera a recogerlo, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención. Detuvo sus notas, sin embargo, porque el can no volvía y ya llevaba un buen rato desaparecido.

Se puso a buscarlo, ocasionalmente gritando su nombre, y aunque no hacía demasiado esfuerzo para buscarlo, el perro regresó con él, sólo para indicarle que tenía que ver algo que llevaba rato captando su atención. Y lo que sea que fuera, Light iba a agradecerle, puesto que una parte de él no quería lidiar con su perro en momentos tan dramáticos como los que estuvo teniendo desde el hundimiento del barco—¡su pastel!—y que alguien cuidara de Max y no se quejase porque el perro le mordía ya era demasiada ayuda.

Se encontró con un joven taciturno, de piel demasiado blanca que parecía a punto de desmayarse, cabello azabache y ojeras del mismo color que su cabello. Estaba vestido en una increíblemente impecable ropa y estaba sonriéndole al can, al tiempo que este corría a él y le llenaba la cara de babotas, como sólo a él le había hecho.

—Hola —dijo, el extraño asintió dándole un mero asentimiento de cabeza, descolocándolo un poco—. ¿No puedes hablar? —atinó a decir.

El extraño negó con la cabeza. —Puedo, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

Light descubrió que esa voz se le hacía conocida, pero no podía identificarla. —Soy Light Yagami.

—Sé muy bien quién es, príncipe.

El extraño parecía más dispuesto a prestarle atención a su perro que a él mismo, lo cual era demasiado extraño en un… aldeano. ¿Sí era un aldeano?

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes un nombre?

—Mi padre me dice L, supongo que eso está bien.

Light asintió con la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir. Se sentía impotente ante esta persona, quien quiera que sea.

.

Al enterarse de que L no tenía donde quedarse, Light le había ofrecido estancia en el palacio. Sería bueno que Max tuviera compañía, se dijo.

A L le gustaba actuar de esta forma: Misterioso, intrépido, un poquito distante, y seductor. Como la única meta en su vida era buscar el sabor perfecto, nunca se había dado a la tarea de intentar coquetear con las sirenas, ni siquiera siendo que era el único varón que su padre había tenido y que, por ende, ascendería al trono un día de estos. Como sea, al tener que hacer que el príncipe cayera por él, se permitía esas cosas, y ahora que buscar un buen sabor no era su meta, tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

Aunque lo hacía muy sutilmente, debía también hacer cosas que los modales indicaban, tales como saludar al príncipe y desearle buenos días o aceptar comidas con él. Seguramente al tercer día ya tendría al príncipe rendido a sus pies, a este paso.

Y una cortesana allegada a la familia real no le pasaba por alto esto.

Misa, la prometida del príncipe Kira un día los encontró conversando, y pudo notar la forma tan… peculiar en la que el príncipe reaccionaba a cada palabra que su acompañante decía. Se encontró a sí misma, minutos después, encantada con la idea de querer ayudarlos. Así que estuvo atosigando a su prometido hasta que este accedió a escucharla. Entre ambos, Kira y ella, lograron convencerlos de tener una cena afuera. L no le dio mucha importancia y Light asintió con una ceja arqueada, dispuesto a averiguar qué es lo que se tenía en manos su hermano. No pudo avanzar mucho cuando estaba en el comedor, solo, a excepción de L, quien parecía esperar a que algo sucediera, y no darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Buenas noches —saludó. L salió de su ensimismamiento y le saludó con la cabeza, inquiriendo respeto. Light tomó eso, sin embargo, como una invitación a sentarse a su lado. L estuvo observando a sus manos durante unos cuantos minutos, y Light estuvo buscando un tema de conversación que no llevara a alguna cosas incómoda.

—Escuché que en el día de su cumpleaños alguien le salvó, príncipe Light.

—Ya te he dicho que con Light está bien.

—No ha respondido mi duda, príncipe.

Light se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Como una parte de él sentía que era algo… rudo de esa forma, se decidió a hablar. —Bueno, sí. Realmente no sé quién fue, cuando desperté sólo estaba Max para lamerme la cara e intentar consolarme.

L sonrió ante esto. — ¿Usted cree en criaturas del mar?

—No estoy realmente seguro de saber a qué te refieres.

—Bueno, ¿usted cree que existan estas… sirenas?

—No realmente, no.

L se sintió deleitado al saber que podría hacerse de la atención del príncipe con sus siguientes palabras. —Y, digamos, yo le digo que, suponiendo que sean reales y que hay una en su castillo, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Light se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, a menos que realmente tengas pruebas de que hay una aquí y que realmente existe, te diría que me estás tomando el pelo.

— ¿Y si le digo que de no ser por una de ellas estaría sin vida, hundido en lo más recóndito del océano?

—Bueno, me reiría —y eso que el príncipe Light no ríe mucho, os voy informando.

Como el guionista ya no está tan enojado con nosotros, decidió ser caritativo y darle a Light un poco más de fe en las hadas, así que… a no, esperen, que así no iba. Como sea, después de analizar cuidadosamente las palabras que el misterioso hombre le había dictaminado hace minutos, llegó a una conclusión más alocada que las ideas de su hermano de cuando reinara el reino.

—Espera, no estarás insinuando que eres una sirena, ¿verdad?

—El término masculino realmente es "sireno", pero todo depende de perspectivas, príncipe.

A Light esta información no le cabía en la cabeza. Una parte de él, esa que decía pensar racionalmente, decía que L le jugaba una broma. Pero la otra parte, la que sentía una atracción muy extraña hacia el foráneo…

—Parece que se te apareció un fantasma, repentinamente te volviste pálido —dijo L, sacándolo de su mundo.

—Estuve… analizando las cosas.

— ¿Respecto a mis preguntas hipotéticas?

—…Sí. Se puede decir de esa forma.

—Entonces… ¿sigues sin creer en las sirenas y sirenos?

—No. Sigo sin hacerlo.

L se acercó un poco. Light sintió que el aíre a su alrededor se hacía más denso. — ¿Y si te lo probara?

El guionista nos pidió una escena de beso, porque según él, el día tres es muy anticlimático, y aprovechando que es de noche y que hará todo lucir más misterioso y todas esas cosas, la verdad que no le presté mucha atención.

Ummm, pues eso. Hubo un punto en el que estaban lo suficientemente cerca que Light estaba seguro que podía escuchar al corazón de L latir en sus oídos, y L estaba seguro de que un centímetro le faltaba para ser humano y probar todos los pasteles que su lengua le permitiera. Como sea, tardaban un poco por hacerlo, puesto que no sabían quién daba el siguiente paso. Al final, un poco harto de la espera, L se adelantó un centímetro y hubo un cálido contraste a sus labios.

Light sentía que chispas saltaban a su alrededor después de eso. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que de L era de quien salían esas chispas. ¡Qué carajos!

Cuando todas esas cositas raras dejaron de rodear a L, éste tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Su plan realmente había funcionado!

— ¿…qué fue eso?

—Eso fue debido a que mi trato con la bruja del mar fue roto —le indicó. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo un contrato que le entregó a Light. Este lo leyó durante unos cuantos minutos, y después observó hasta abajo, donde, encima de una línea, una L muy esbelta y en letras Old English Text estaba como firma de… L.

—Entonces… ¿accediste al trato para transformarte en humano… y enamorarme?

—Huh, lo puedes ver de esa forma —se encogió de hombros.

.

Y terminaron felices y comieron perdices. Bueno, no exactamente. Kira les organizó una "boda" pequeña. Y bueno… ya han de saber cómo terminó la cosa: L se terminó todo el pastel de bodas, así que los invitados tuvieron que resignarse a comerse las perdices. Les gustaran o no.

* * *

 **Notas:** Y este es el por qué no me sacan muy seguido a pasear. Independientemente si era o no comedia, iba a terminar arruinándolo todo de una forma muy, pero muy estúpida. Y pues… ese final, porque no tenía nada más en la cabeza. Me daba flojera pelear con Úrsula~

Lamento por no decir el nombre de Flounder o de Sebastian en ninguna ocasión, pero me daba flojera, noneless.

Nat GMW, espero que te guste.

—gem—


End file.
